1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for stabilizing an aqueous, peroxide-containing composition and to the resulting stabilized composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a stabilized, liquid plant food containing hydrogen peroxide or urea peroxide.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well-known that hydrogen peroxide and urea peroxide will degrade and release oxygen and that these reactions are catalyzed by trace metals, particularly iron and copper. Further, peroxides will undergo oxidization reduction reactions. In the past, a number of methods of stabilization have been used to stabilize commercial batches of hydrogen peroxide. These methods all give a clear, colorless solution of hydrogen peroxide and most of the methods used use the stannate type stabilizers or EDTA (ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,490 describes a unique composition and method for treating plants to provide oxygen to plant roots and to prevent damage caused by overwatering. The composition includes an aqueous formula containing hydrogen peroxide or urea peroxide. In using the foregoing composition commercially, a problem of stability or lack of suitable shelf life has developed, that is, over a period of time, aqueous solutions of the composition of U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,490 tend to prematurely decompose chemically or by release of oxygen thereby distorting the container in which the composition is stored.